Twelfth Night or What You Will
by kyraThePoop
Summary: The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus.... what happened as Edward was able to speak to Bella? More inside
1. Introduction

disclaimer //////

I do not own these wonderful characters etc. but Stephenie Meyer does.

This story begins New Moon, p. 363, but Jacob passed the phone - so many little decissions with a huge impact. Enjoy

//////

* * *

_[...]  
_

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction._

"Swan residence, one second please" Jacob said in his husky tone and passed the phone to me.

"Hello?" was all i could say, because Jacobs eyes were still locked with mine.

"Bella, " it was only a whisper but i instantly knew who it was.

I broke the eye contact with Jacob and sank to the kitchen floor. I could feel my heart beating to its limits, it might stop now. How often i wished to hear that velvet voice again.

Now that this dream became reality, i was unable to say another word.

A pause, then the angels' voice continued.

"Bella, i am so glad to hear your voice. That you are alive. I need to see you. Soon."

Tears were now dripping with lightning speed. I couldn't stop them, i felt like i started to bleed inside.

I wasn't able to say something. I felt this emptiness in my head. Everything went silent, only my sobbs were clearly audible.

"Please stop crying. Bella, listen to me, i will come to your place tomorrow. I know that Charly will be staying at the Clearwaters most of the day.

Please be there. I am sorry this is all happening right now."

I could feel Jacobs warm hand on my shoulder, it was trembling a little.

Then I heard a silent click on my left ear. Disconnected.

Why is he doing that to me? I just don't understand it! A big sob escaping my soul and there were Jacobs eyes again to catch me.

Empitness. i had to think, to decide, but it was all to fast for me.

"Bella!" i heard Alice scream, she run into the kitchen, clutching her hand to her nose.

"He..."

"I know," i cut her off. "I know, he is coming to Forks. He just called." I was lucky i had my voice back, thanks to the warmth that was spreading from Jacobs hand.

Everything was twirling and dancing in my head, i wanted both to stay now. My two best friends. But i know that wasn't possible. Those stupid decissions all the time were freaking me out!

"Bella," Jacob finally spoke, "do you want me to come back tomorrow?"

I didn't know what to respond. I didn't know anything right now. I looked into Alice' eyes, then back to Jacob. underneath his mask i could feel the warmth i needed so desperately.

"Yes. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything"

"Don't say a single word. I need you as a friend tomorrow. You too, Alice. Please. Why does he want to speak to me? Why now? Why? I do not understand."

With the head resting between my knees i waited for them to speak.

After an awakward pause Alice broke the thick silence that fell over the kitchen when i heard his voice for the first time since the day in the forrest. Not counting the delusions of course.

"I honestly don't know dear. Don't you worry, it will all work out somehow. Believe me. Well, ahem, Bella, i am sorry to say that now, but ... , i really need to..."

One look into her eyes told me everything she didn't want to say in front of a werewolf.

"Its ok, Jacob is here."

"Thank you. And Black, behave. I will be back in 2 hours, take care!"

I heard a dark grumbling from Jacobs direction and she was gone with the twinkling of an eye.

"Shall i..." he began, but i knew he could feel that i wanted him to stay. His other hand wandered back under my chin to pull up my face.

The tears were still running down my cheeks, his warm hand traced down their path.

"I... Jake, i don't know..." i started hyperventilating, now the shock was coming fast.

"Shh it's ok Bella. I am there, forever. Let's go over to the couch, i am sure it's more comfortable than this could floor", and without waiting for my response, he lifted me up to carry me. i felt so thankful for everything he gave me.

It felt like this short phone call ripped away everything that Jake had repaired. Now i had to start thinking.

It will be a decission that would change everything.

There was no right or wrong anymore.

For the first time, i thought about myself and what i wanted.

But what was that?

Instead of placing me on the couch, Jacob held me tight to his chest and placed himself on the couch.

"Listen" he said.

I was confused, but i knew what he meant. So i rested my ear on his chest. His heartbeat was like a lullaby.

My thoughts, still dancing, began to slow down.

"How do you do that?" my question was answered by that wonderful smile which i thought was lost for good.

* * *

///// authors note

i know its very short, but i want to see if you like the idea before i write more.

my head is full of ideas, and i am sorry to say that i like this drama-triangle thing - i think it will continue for a while, but i clearly prefer Bella and Jacob to be together. so you are prepared. lots of twists waiting ahead if you want me to rock on.

i am still looking for a english native speaker to beta read my stuff. i know i am bad with all those grammar and bla. words. yes. vocabulary, thats what you call it. i hope you have fun, though. let me know 3


	2. thinking

Jacob was not complicated. It was easy to relax when he was around. I was able to think.

It was not easy to decide. Decide what? Decide for myself? Yes I had to make a decision that would set the path for the rest of my life. To be happy… like my delusion told me.

I tried to make others happy all the time, now it was my turn. But… who do I want to be with to be happy?

Edward.

He was all I ever wanted, since the first moment I saw him in the cafeteria. But he was able to hurt me like no one ever could. Why did he call me? Of course, he knew what alice had seen. But that meant… that he still loved me! That he cared for me! But if he really cared for me that much…I knew that he loved me more than anything in the world.

But still he doesn't want me to become a vampire, that was a fact. But why? I'd grow older and older next to a man that would look like a Michelangelo for eternity… Ice cold. Frozen.

Then there was Jake.

Warm, full of life. Always there for me, listening to everything I say.

A real friend. More than a friend? I don't know yet. Sometimes I felt more for him.

Then again not. Then there was the voice of Edward. I was afraid of loosing it. It reminded me of a bond of pure love between me and my chosen one.

Will we be together again? I had to wait until tomorrow, I was running circles.

As soon as I realised that, I heard Jacobs raising his voice. "I think I should go now. Please don't set your sweet head on fire with thinking ok? everything will work the one or the other way."

"Thank you so much Jake. I am sorry this must be confusing for you as well..." He looked at me as I opened my eyes. Than I realised something else. "Oh my gosh , Jake, the funeral! You missed it! Please forgive me for being so selfish, oh my… I am so sorry Jake, I…"

"It's Ok Bella. If a friend needs you you have to be there. The guys left a long time ago. They understand the situation. I am sure Charlie can give me a ride home."

"Sure." Charlie said as he opened the door. "Are you two ok?" He looked down at Jacob and me, still sitting on his lap. As soon as he went into the kitchen and I heard him open the fridge, I got up as if I got an electric stitch. Oh my god, he was already back?

Jake looked at me, confused, but understanding. What would I do without him?

Jake got up to follow Charlie into the kitchen.

"How was it? " he asked. Charlie turned around and sat down at the table, a soda in his hand.

"Beautiful. Really Beautiful. " he sighed. "Billy told me you were here, is everything ok with you? And Bella?"

"Yes, everything ok Dad. " his eyes x-rayed me but I think I really looked ok on the outside, despite my shock 2 hours ago. He quickly turned back to Jacob.

"Now come on Jake, let's get you home. "

"Sure, thanks. And Bella…" his hand touching my shoulder again, wich forced me to look into his eyes once more, "see you tomorrow. Call me of you need something" and his strong arms pulled me into a quick but intensive hug.

The sound of the car made me realise he was gone.

His odour was still in the air, on my shirt, my hair…I never noticed his smell before. He smelled so… good. Like a summer breeze. Like the rustle of a summer breeze through the forest. So free, yet rooted to the soil.

"Eeeew Bella, love, I am sorry to be kind of harsh again, but could you please take a shower? You smell like a wet dog!! I have something important to tell you."

* * *

/// Authors note :

Rather short again. I know there isn't happening very much right now, but Bella has to do a lot of thinking before she faces Edward. Bella is a person that thinks a lot so I had to write this one. Be patient, there is a lot more action lying ahead!

But I had to get that out of my mind to create the following chaps. Thank you!

edwardandbellafan I will def continue. Hope you are not disappointed with this one.

And BellaEclipse323 I hope you like this way of storytelling. If you do, please send me an email, I'd love to have you as my beta :)

And to the other 89 readers: thank you as well (hint: I enabled anonymous comments…)


End file.
